Revelations
by Nintendian
Summary: In which Inigo is gay and Gerome has trouble convincing himself that he's not. - Gerome/Inigo; high school AU.


**Revelations**

(or, the things you never expected a ladies' man to say.)

...

"Hey, guess what?"

Banging through the front door of Gerome's house, Inigo stops for a second to plunk his backpack down on the carpet and grab a handful of chips from the counter before plopping himself on the couch. Gerome watches his best friend idly, feeling like a disaster just invited itself into his neat, orderly house.

"How did you get the key?" is all he asks.

Inigo waves his hand flippantly. "Under the doormat, remember? You told me last month." Secretly, though, Gerome tries to remember why he told this airhead in the first place. Inigo's always been irresponsible, but being his best friend for eight whole years, he supposes he's grown used to it.

"Anyway..." Inigo says. "I think I'm gay."

This comes entirely out of nowhere, and Gerome should be shocked, at the very least startled, but all he does is sigh.

"Why am I not surprised?"

An indignant look suffuses the other boy's face. "Hey, what's that supposed to mean?"

"Never mind." Gerome kind of regrets saying it out loud. "So, where did this come from?"

Inigo shrugs. "Well, you know how I broke up with Lucina last week? Our relationship just didn't..._feel _right. I mean," he adds quickly, "she's a great girl, but—I don't know, I just felt uncomfortable holding her hand and stuff."

"That kind of stuff will take time," Gerome says, somewhat awkwardly. He can't believe_ he_, of all people, is the one giving Inigo girl advice. "Besides, think about it: you flirt with girls all the time. You can't possibly expect yourself to be gay."

"Yeah, but..." Inigo doesn't look convinced. "Thanks for trying to help, but I really think I _am _gay. Besides, I kinda have...feelings for this one guy already."

Gerome doesn't know whether to be surprised or exasperated. "Yeah, right." After an awkward pause, he mutters, "Are you sure you're not just imagining it or something? Like, being paranoid?"

"No, I'm not!" Inigo says, crossing his arms. He reaches for the bag of chips and takes another handful, while Gerome just watches from his seat on the couch across Inigo. "He's just really attractive. He acts all cool, like he's better than everyone else, but deep down he's a big old softie."

"Good for you," the other deadpans, not exactly sure he wants to hear this.

Inigo hesitates a bit before replying, and when he does, his cheeks are a faint shade of pink. "Y-you should know him better than anyone else!"

"Oh yeah?" he grumbles. "Do I look like I want to know who you're gay for?"

Despite Gerome's obvious indifference, his best friend doesn't give up trying. "I thought you were _smart_, man," Inigo says, clearly exasperated. "Here, I'll just throw it out for you. I have a crush on my best friend."

"Oh...you mean—oh." He can feel his face turning red by the second, and he and Inigo just sit there for a few awkward minutes, not knowing what to say.

Suddenly, without warning, the other boy crosses the living room over to Gerome, grabs his face in his hands, and presses their lips together. At his touch, a feeling like a bolt of lightning sparks through him, and without thinking, he shoves Inigo away, who stumbles backward into the coffee table and lands in a heap on the carpet.

"What was that for?" Inigo hisses, rubbing his back where it smacked into the table.

Gerome shrugs speechlessly, his face still a burning red. "You...kissed me," is all he can muster. He's frozen with shock, and when Inigo gets up again, he just stays where he is numbly.

"Yeah, I did. So what?"

He doesn't reply. He's trying to control all the twisted emotions running through his mind, and if he opens his mouth, he's afraid they will all go rushing out like water in a river.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Inigo grins. "I think you're gay," he says. "You're gay for me."

"Am _not_!"

"You sure look like you enjoyed that kiss."

Gerome is suddenly desperate to regain his dignity. "Shut up! I did _not_!"

"We'll see about that," Inigo smirks, then leans in again. In spite of himself, Gerome does too.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

Hahaha I have no idea but these two are just too cute. All I know is that I ship this.


End file.
